


You Don't Own Me

by merin_b



Series: Suicide Watch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AKA the nightclub and jail scene, F/F, F/M, overwatch crossover, suicide squad x overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merin_b/pseuds/merin_b
Summary: oc is caught by our dear overwatch agents, a flashback to when oc and reaper go clubbin. spanish is translated by google pls dont hate me / feedback is always welcome. hope you enjoy :)





	

The radio was on.  
They probably got tired of her mindless blabbering.  
Her legs were dangling over the white rope, which she had created by ripping apart her white clothes and sheets. There was calmth in the scene; she was stretching, much like a feline, while softly humming along with the song in the background.

She touched her long, silver hair and closed her eyes.  
The song was _You Don't Own Me_. She liked this song.

  
It reminded her of the fight she had with Reaper last week; she had whined about wanting to dress up and go out, and he finally obliged, admitting he had some business to take care of as well.

  
So, she had picked out her prettiest dress. _And shortest_. Her hair had it usual dye; one side black, one side purple. The dress she wore was black and had lots of straps and buckles; it showed off her _Daddy's Lil Monster_ tattoo and Reaper tattoo perfectly. Underneath the dress she wore bright silver stiletto's.

  
She had danced so much, she felt like the star of the show. But most importantly; the apple of **his** eye, because his eyes were on her more often than not. The idea of him being distracted from his business deal because of her was heart-warming.

  
Another girl joined her on the dancing platform and they touched eachother underneath the bright colored neon lights.   
She liked girls. They were soft.  
They continued to grind against eachother; a lot of people were watching now.   
Apparently, he had been too, because after a few minutes she heard his familiar whistle.

  
She turned to her dance parter in crime and pressed a kiss against the other's lips. "I gotta go sweetie, thanks for the dance. You're gorgeous."  
The girl smiled widely in return. "Not so bad yourself hun. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around."

  
Another whistle. Someone must've pissed him off.  
The silence in her head was filled with riddles and  _who_ and _why'_ s. Trying her best to ignore it, she moved towards the VIP area and sat down on the bar around the seatings, her legs stretched and bare on display while smiling at the familiar masked man in front of her. His body language betrayed his anger, although he visibly calmed down as soon as he laid his eyes on her behind the mask.

The girl purred and giggled.  
Reaper growled. "Mmm, ven a papi."he said, beckoning as he sat down with his legs open. The girl happily obliged and jumped off the bar cat-a-like. Sitting down across his lap, she looked up at him innnocently.

  
"Don't act like I couldn't see you out there, _mi flora_. Drivin' me absolutely crazy like that... I would take you here and now if I could. Wouldn't even give damn about these people watching us." he said huskily while draping an arm across her lap.   
She loved his strokes and words and attention. The moment was ruined when a man cleared his throat behind them.   
Reaper growled. "But.. _Business_. Be a good doll for daddy and go with this young fellow. I promised you to him as a gift."   
The girl sat up straight and moved to the other man; he was from Spanish heritage, and although he was nice to look at, nobody could compete with her Gabriel. The man seemed startled at his words and suddenly it all made sense; Gabriel was jealous.

 

The man had probably voiced his unfiltered opinion of her in front of him.

  
Reaper was trying to be the dominant alpha male.  
It pissed her off on one hand; she was perfectly capable of defending herself, and he knew. But.. at the same time.. her heart fluttered.  
And so, she obliged and went along with the plan.

  
"Ain't you cute." she giggled with her Brooklyn accent, planting herself on top the stranger's lap without excuse. She could feel the bulge harden beneath his pants instantly. "Do you want me?" she whispered teasingly.  
The effect it had on Gabriel; she could feel him internally raging behind her. She had to admit, this was gonna be good. She liked this feeling of being wanted. Oh, she'd never grow tired of it with him.  
"Do you want me.. _Daddy_?"   
She only ever called Reaper that.

The man in front of her was now visibly aroused, although he went pale from shock when he looked behind him; Reaper had removed his mask, revealing the monstrousity hidden beneath it. Gabriel's eyes were more bright red than ever and dark smoke was coming from his mouth.  
"I don't want no beef man. She's your chica." the man suddenly spoke up, causing the girl on his lap to frown at him. Tears were prickling at her eyes.  
" _What_? Am I not good enough for you?! Am I not _pretty_ enough?" she wailed, the change of emotion continuing to shock the man further.

She was Reaper's Queen and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen.

  
"No! No, i-it's not that, I-"  
Gabriel interrupted him. ".. You don't want no beef."  
The girl got up from his lap and moved to the far side of the sofa. Her hands went to her face to dry her tears, exaggerating her mood by pouting.   
The man looked up at Gabriel with a pleading look. "Soy el hermano lo siento. Just business, alright man?"   
Reaper scoffed and nodded. The man visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Pendejo."

  
Right before a bullet pierced through his forehead.

  
Chaos had followed; it was a lowblow nightclub with lots of criminals, but the sound of a pistol going off always caused shock among the guests. The night followed as usual shortly after that.  
She had lectured Gabriel on his jealousy and they had beaten the shit out of eachother outside the nightclub; it was quite the sight to see.  
Afterwards, back at their safe haven, they'd patched eachother up and fucked until the sun came up. He'd sucked her life force empty and she was left to recharge between the sheets.

* * *

  
The door opened. She ignored it and continued to stretch and bend up in the air. When she finally allowed her eyes to wander she got to see the stranger that had entered 'her' place.  
She scoffed.  
"Sorry sweetheart, Indiana Jones' recast auditions are _that_ way." she said with a teasing smile, pointing the opposite direction.  
The man in front of her scoffed. "Saw yer trunk with all yer stuff in it. What, you rollin' with the _circus_ or somethin'?"

  
A silence.

  
She let out a manical, crazied laugh. It was nice to have a new toy to play with. She wondered how long until his buttons were fully pressed and he would have a go at her.   
"Lady, why the hell you hangin' upside down?" the stranger questioned, trying to remind her he was still here. The girl grinned darkly. "Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you?"   
McCree grinned. What could the harm be?  
He moved closer. The girl swung herself off the makeshift rope and moved forward until they were face to face.   
"Well?" he urged. The girl giggled and laid her hands on the bars between them. "It's the only way the voices will go to sleep." she stated matter-of-factly, tapping her forehead with her finger to prove the point.

McCree frowned. " _Right_.. By the way, you know your pretty ass is gonna get electrocuted if they find you touchin' dem bars, right?"  
She looked confused. "You mean _these_ bars?" she asked, before reaching down and licking it all the way up with a look of mischief gleaming in her eyes. Oh yeah, she _definitely_ loved to push people's buttons.  
McCree groaned and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "Fuckin' _hell_ , was that really necessary sweetheart?"   
The girl smiled innocently. "Sorry cowboy, a girl gets really lonely and bored in here.. All alone and nothing to do.. I bet if I'd been a man they woulda given me something for boxing practise.."   
The wheels in McCree's head were spinning.  
" _Maybe_.. would you wanna play with me, cowboy? Just one round. I promise I'll be gentle. No funny business." she asked sadly, putting on the best puppy face she could manage.

If she could actually pull this off...

God, she wished Gabe could see her. Locked up by Overwatch. He would be _so_ proud of her.  
It didn't matter. She was going to kill them all anyway.   
Doesn't mean she couldn't have a little fun while doing so. Unlike Gabe, she liked to play a little while chasing her prey.

  
"C'mon hot stuff, whaddya got to lose? You scared of an _unarmed little girl_?"   
For some reason, that did the trick; he ticked in the password of the lock and entered the cage. He took off his hat and grinned.  
" _Alright_ then sweetheart, let's go."

  
*************************************

  
Her laughter filled the hangar; she was doubled over and clutching her stomach. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _Oh_ , she really wished Gabriel could see this. _Classic comedy gold._  
"McCree, what the _fuck_ did you do!?" yelled an angry raspy voice. The cowboy had put on his hat again and was now clutching his bloodied nose and lip. "Nothin', boss. Lady needed to blow off some steam so I let 'er. Not like she could kill me anyway." he smirked proudly.   
The older man disagreed with his actions; his expression was hidden behind the visor but it was clear that he was pissed off.

  
"This 'Lady' killed dozens of government officials without batting an eye. She's nothing more than a crazied, cold-harded psychopathic killer. You'd best remember that next time before nearing this cage again." the man growled at he cowboy, before looking over at her crumpled form on the ground.  
McCree shrugged. "Government is fucked up. I'd say she's doin' us a _favor_."   
The man realized arguing with McCree was pointless. He waved at the entrance. "Leave us."   
McCree nodded, then turned to the girl and tipped his hat at her. "Till next time we meet, _kitten_." he said with a wink before finally leaving.   
The girl smirked. _Yeah, until next time cowboy._

  
"So, already wreaking havoc? There's been complaints about you taunting everyone who attempts to come near you. You should be glad we aren't handing you over, _girlie_. Compared to prison this place is a holiday retreat. Keep that in mind." The man said with an undertone that heavily suggested how angry he truly was. He moved close to the cage and seemed to glare at her behind his visor.

  
The girl moved to sit up and laughed. "Duly noted, _daddy Morrison_."   
Soldier76 froze on the spot.   
The girl wrapped her hands around the cell bars.  
"What, you figured no one would know your 'real' identity because of some refrigerator lookin' visor? Don't be _stupid_." she said with a giggle, eyeing him up and down. _God, he looked good for his age._

  
"So, it's true then. You're the one working with Reaper to kill Overwatch agents?" he questioned, clearly uninterested in her attempt to make him uncomfortable.   
The girl nodded happily. She put two fingers up in the air as a plead-salute. "Guilty as charged!" she squealed childishly, causing soldier to sigh in annoyance.

  
" _Doctor Elizabeth Johnsen_... You were quite the talk back in the day. A highly recommended scientist and psychiatrist.. Deciding to work with Talon so they can pay your tuition and education and you became **_this_**? What the hell happened to you? A talented young career woman, who's now, what? 25 years old and under the spell of _Reaper_? What do you see in him? He doesn't love you, he just used you and will continue to do so unless you leave him first."

  
All his words.. they stabbed right through her. He'd played her good; she was thunderstruck by lightening with her lips parted and her eyes opened wide.  
Soldier76 reached behind his head. A hissing sound was all it took until the visor was off.   
"That's right, _dollface_. I like playing games too, you see." he said, this time his voice unfiltered by the visor.   
Something inside her wanted to be ripped open.  
She stayed calm.

  
"Woops! And now I'm called Liz. What's your point, old man? Don'tcha lecture me on identity crises when you're the one ta speak." she shot back, her knuckles whitening due to the pressure on the bars.   
Jack looked down and seemed to notice this as well. "Hands off the bars, cupcake, or we're shooting a blastwave through you."  
Liz raised her eyebrows. "Yeah? Well I can take it, _soldier-boy_."  
She looked up at the glass walls and saw a gigantic gorilla standing behind. "Holy shit! Is that King Kong?!" she screamed in genuine surprise.  
Jack looked up at him. "Light it up, Winston." he said in his low voice.

  
Liz made eyecontact and then felt her body fill with electricity; her teeth clattered and her muscles trembled one by one.

  
Then, sharp pain and white noise before she went out.


End file.
